User talk:Shadowblack
Hi there! Welcome to the Sryth Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Havoc(talk) 05:37, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Welcome, Shadowblack I expect we'll be seeing around here. Glad to see you Scarbrowtalk 22:07, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Older udpdates- Thank you I've just realized I never thanked you for your contribution in Older Updates. Veteran players like you are also a big part of why the Sryth gaming community is so great. Thank you, Shadowblack. Scarbrowtalk 23:41, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Ogre Talk Just a personal note to say that my comments weren't directed at you (had the edit box open during your table edits). Clearly you know how to edit table tags -- the comment was aimed at helping novices. And, btw, thanks for the data!--Hastifertalk 19:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Proposal for Adminship Hi, Shadowblack. As a longstanding Sryth player with a good involvement with both the old and the new wiki, and in light of your recent adminship in the new Sryth forum, I feel that you would make for a good admin of the Sryth wiki. As Young Ned does not log on too often, the only active admins are Havoc and me, and I feel it would be good to have a third one. Contact me if you want the post, and I'll give you the privileges. Scarbrowtalk 14:01, 3 July 2009 (UTC) re: Updating questboxes Hi, the Questboxes, as any other template, are updated in the pages they're transcluded into. The timing of the update... well, that's another question. When you save a page, it's completely rendered, including their templates, so if you update and save Ashlyre you'll see the last version of the Questbox inmediately. If you don't, it will be updated at some moment in the following hours, or even days, depending on Wikia's workload of the moment. In summary, if you're in a hurry, force rendering by saving Ashlyre, if you aren't, you can leave it to the automatic update system. Scarbrowtalk 22:11, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Bot account Could you please sign my petition for a bot account (if you agree with it) in Sryth_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal#Bot_account? Thank you in advance. Scarbrowtalk 18:03, 23 August 2009 (UTC) onlyinclude I made a test edit and the error disappeared. I suppose it was a minor glitch on the software, either that or you just saved when people in Wikia were rolling out the new version (which was scheduled for this morning). The page code is completely correct. Keep up the good work. Scarbrowtalk 20:29, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Icons Hey, Shadowblack. Did you read my mind or you saw what I was preparing to do? If you're going to complete the Unidentified Icons collection, please make them as I changed Item:2001_Unidentified_Wood_Icon, to keep Icon pages with similar formatting overall. If not, I was preparing to do a bot run for all of them. Scarbrowtalk 15:50, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : Don't worry, I just added them all ;) Scarbrowtalk 17:01, January 25, 2010 (UTC) re:Underconstruction. Yes, I know, I ported that template ;-). But at the moment I had to make some changes and left that parameter out. I was planning to update the template with a proper documentation and by the way adding the parameter, so I was just doing thing backwards lol. Scarbrowtalk 14:21, January 26, 2010 (UTC) re:link question There is no technical reason to prefer one to the other. I usually use the name that pops to my head, be it the page name or a redirect, like when I link to PG I, or RoI. Many of them are old names from the old wiki, as you will remember. And many of them I still remember them from their old name. Scarbrowtalk 01:04, January 29, 2010 (UTC) re:Runeskin part 2 I'm answering here since I'm deleting the page with the original discussion: Certainly, it's most helpful. I had forgotten about that suggestion. But my resistance to spoilers is limited: I'd prefer to wait to have played them myself. However, what I can do is to create the pages, without reviewing the quest pages themselves. Maybe, after finishing the review of the original Runeskin saga, I could link to the March of the Oakaruk saga. That way, followers of the Runeskin one already know something is happening in there (I suspect there are, however, telling prerequisites involved), without having to spoil the mystery on the March of the Oakaruk saga page from the start. Scarbrowtalk 16:00, February 9, 2010 (UTC) re: 7 Goblins Part I Hi, Shadowblack. No, I didn't checked that out since my secondaries are fairly low on gold and my grinding time is near nil nowadays. You can put it back into the article specifying the section it was for. Thank you for taking care of this. Scarbrowtalk 11:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC) re: Kingdom of Tysa map I put the order as alphabetical because not all the locations had followed the in-game order, for example Hawklor's locations. Also, some locations are listed in the table that aren't actually listed in the normal in-game Travel menu, for example Jadefang Lair. I just picked alphabetical instead of figuring out another ordering that might be better. I'm fine with using the in-game ordering where possible, and sticking everything else, say, at the end of its proper place. It just seemed to me that someone coming to the page looking for a location might find it easier alphabetically than knowing the in-game order (that's what I tried when I visited the page). But with the relative short lists anyway, this might all be moot. I'll fix up the incorrect ordering if there isn't another alternative. K!ZeRotalk 03:56, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Long Foe uses Hi, Shadowblack. I've seen you've been adding references like "over 41, 45 or less, probably 45 SP" to Foe data. While not in itself wrong, I feel a form like "42-45 SP" would be shorter, easier to read and convey the same information. Just a thought Scarbrowtalk 18:26, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Ashlyre If you're certain. Can't verify - saved it to file, then deleted for being minor.--Tetracapillactomist 00:57, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back It was a bit lonely around here. And there is much to do. I'm glad you're back, O Master of Lore :) Scarbrowtalk 06:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for filling in the info I was missing on . Psychoadept 20:11, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Wiki promotion - interested? Hi, I'm considering retirement, and I'd like to promote another user to replace me, since I'm almost the only active administrator of the wiki. I just posted a statement on the forum for people to show their interest. I also want to personally ask you. Would you be interested in the post? Scarbrowtalk 09:06, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Three letter code... Hmm, interesting! I know that one of the times, my first, I did get the same letter twice. The second time, I did not, and still did not get asked for the code and got the experience reward. Perhaps there is more to it than what we think? Maybe add something about the bug to the Wiki page? Just my thoughts.. :) Gbpacker 15:48, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Explorables Thanks for jumping in on the explorable updates! There will be more to come over the next week or so... Psychoadept (talk) 13:53, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Just wanted to say I'm glad you're keeping an eye on things and making adjustments, giving feedback, etc. It's reassuring to have backup. Psychoadept (talk) 14:35, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Rhaknar's Traps Do you by any chance have good data on the traps in Rhaknar's Mad? Required rolls, damage taken on loss, that sort of thing. Psychoadept (talk) 06:42, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :I have such info, though keep in mind I didn't always fail the rolls. What, exactly, do you need?--Shadowblack 08:15, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I was just looking to see if I could fill in more precise details. It's not a big deal. Thanks! Psychoadept (talk) 13:10, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I was unable to log in the forum. The gran prize for the maze was 100 ATs. I had 35 pouches. Got 4480xp to gen and 2240xp tp asp. also 70 BMs. Pdemon69 (talk) 02:09, November 4, 2012 (UTC)